ALL ALONE
by jesslyoko324
Summary: Meet jess as we go through her life and what happens to when she meets the lyoko warriors some flirting but nothing more.I had to redo this story.
1. Chapter 1

"whoosh!"was the sound I heard when I fell out of the scanner I was so dizzy but I had to find Franz. I slowly brought myself back what happened when I entered the same scanner... **ten years earlier**... I was riding my bike to aelita's house I loved the forest it was so quiet and calming. I knew these woods like the back of my hand wind in my light brown hair it felt good. As I got close to aelita's house I could hear music wonderful music it danced in the air to my ears. Franz was was good at the piano I saw aelita's bike '_Yea!shes here!_'I jumped off my bike and put it at the side of the house.I ran up the stairs as fast as I could ringing the Hopper was at the door "hello

Alex aelita is in her room" "thank you Mr. hopper!"I said I ran upstairs to aelita's room she REALLY likes pink."hello Alex!guess what!I'm sleeping over your house tonight! "REALLY!YOUR DAD SAID YES?"I was jumping up and down in excitement."yes my dad said he has some things to do so I'm staying with you!your parents said yes!"aelita was bursting in joy!just then Franz hopper came into the room."are you girls ready?you have to leave soon." "I'm ready daddy"aelita was about to explode."Ok you now your way from here have a safe trip and call me when you get there."and with that

Franz left. We rode quickly to my house we were gonna have so much fun!We got to my house in fifteen minutes(a new record)it started to sprinkle outside. "OH NO!"screamed aelita."WHAT WHAT IS IT!"I yelled"I left !"sobbed aelita "don't worry I'll go back to your house and get him I'm sure your dad is still home." I said as she stepped outside in was once a calm shower to pouring my bike back to aelita's house mud was everywhere it got so bad I had to get off my bike and walked 'at least I can see her house from here.'I was going to knock on the door when I saw Franz going through a secret door of some sort.I started to follow were going through the sewers which were filled to the brim with water(because of the rain of course) we finally reached this factory it was on a small island it looked abandoned no it was.'_why would he_ _need to come here?_'he was climbing a ladder now '_yes hes getting out!_' it smelled terrible down here Franz was walking in the factory when suddenly he fell!I ran as fast as I could!'_oh dear_ lord l_et him be okay!_'I stopped when I saw he had just swung down a rope!I was more relaxed now he entered an elevator I went to look for another way in(since I didn't want to get caught.)I did find a way in I had made it to this chamber room I saw a lab rat in one of the chambers it wasn't wild so I went to pet him when the rat jumped out.

I turned around to get out but the doors shut all by themselves!I screamed at the top of lungs hoping someone would hear my cries for help.I was being slowly lifted off the ground. I woke up(with my eyes closed listening to them) in the hospital where the doctor said I had passed out from lack of food I tried to talk to tell that wasn't it but they said I had lost my voice the doctor said I would have to stay for a day to make sure I didn't pass out doctor came back in he stared at me(I opened my eyes)like I had two went to tell my parents they came back in and stared at me with horror. I tried to speak but my throat hurt so badly.

"YOUR EYES ALEX!"My mother said "THEIR YELLOW!"They got me a hand were right had turned from dark brown to yellow. I was scared I liked my big brown eyes now they were yellow. It didn't make since what was Franz doing in that factory!Well after my parents calmed down they asked me if I could see.I could see fine better than ever really. Just then Franz and aelita came my parents thanked Franz for saving me and asked if he could talk to me they said yes and left for home Franz said he would explain everything when I got out and came to see night in the hospital I looked out the window I saw the moon looking down on me it was unbelievable it was so quiet here then I noticed a flash of something in the woods these men dressed in black were doing something... The next morning we left the hospital my little 3 year old brother Aden ran up to me but stopped and backed away he was scared of me! I was heartbroken my own brother who looked up to me was scared of me. After a week my brother finally started playing with me again though it still hurt to see that image of him looking at me in fear.I suddenly remembered I had to see Franz!I rode my bike as fast as I could to his house. I knocked twice and there he was he told me to come explained that he was working on a prototype program and that it could possess people and give them power all while being in control of their power you had to activate these towers to get your powers by saying "activate tower"(much like xana but weaker but she can't possess people because she has a body.)I was shocked I couldn't believe what I was hearing I couldn't wait to tell my parents!But

Franz said if I told I would get taken away from my family and never see them again after that talk I went to play with aelita then realized it was getting late before I left Franz gave me a piece of paper and told me that if something were to happen to run to the factory put in this code and get in a scanner.I left and went home"MOM!DAD!I'm home!"I said " we're in here Alex."my mom called.I went in the living room and gasped in our house was the same men I had seen before at the hospital outside!"Alex go get your brother"mom said she gave me this face and I knew what dad and mom were going to do.I went upstairs and got my baby brother and ran downstairs my parents were still answering the MIB(MEN IN BLACK)questions when I said "I'm ready"at that same moment my dad attacked one of them."RUN ALEX AND DON'T TURN BACK!RUN!"My mom pushed us out the door when all of a sudden my mom was shot wide eyed she fell "run" she whispered I ran with my little brother who was crying for his mom I ran with tears in my eyes I could hear gunshots go off I knew I would never outrun them so I stopped and put my brother hidden in a bush."wait Alec I'm scared"he whimpered I smiled he still couldn't say my name right "stay here and don't come out don't make any noises."I whispered to him."will y-you b-be back?"he said holding back tears "I will I promise they won't get you ok?I love you Aden."I tried my best not to cry"I love you too Alec."my brother gave me a hug and I ran off the MIB saw me and chased me but they realized I had left my brother and began looking around they had spotted him and all I heard was Aden's cries for help"Alec please save me!"his crying voice I was running back when I heard a gunshot...and nothing else.I knew the only one that could save my family was Franz.

It hurt me so much to turn around and run the other way.I reached Franz hopper's house and went down the secret door I did my best not to cry thinking of my mom,dad and Aden.I reached the lab and punched in the code and ran to the elevator and into the scanner.I felt my body rise again and I landed in a different world I was in some kind of desert I looked at myself I had to pawed hands with a light blue band on my paw?It connected to two more light blue lines at the side of my arm and stopped to my elbow(which is where the glove stopped to)my fingers were light blue as well with my hand being black(like fingerless gloves)I had four I looked up my arm and saw more markings I couldn't describe I had pawed feet which looked similar to my hand er... paws and my chest had a kind of symbol on it like a target with tree lines coming from the top and one from the bottom.(xana sign upside down)most of me was a kind of mauve color I felt my head I had two ears pretty big ears!

Next I saw I had a tail my tail was mauve on the top and black on the was an oasis up ahead I looked in and saw my reflection I had two markings on the sides of my face(like an upside down Nike symbol) my ears were black but pink inside I was shocked 'what happened to me!'I thought then these little balls pop out of nowhere I fell back then they talked."Alex it's me Franz I came to tell you to get a tower."um Franz said "where am I?"I was still in shock "you are on lyoko a virtual world now please I need you to get in a tower,see that thing over their?" he said I nodded "go inside and don't come out ok?" "o-ok" I with that he left I entered the tower and stayed there until the lights went out.

**thanks for reading I had to fix this chapter if you want to see jess's outfit go on my deviant art page jesslyoko324 R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

hi** people if you read my first chapter then good for you! Some words might be missing but don't blame me I **  
**tried to fix it...well I don't know the date aelita was taken to lyoko so I'm gonna say 1995? cause in one episode aelita said she was in the supercomputer for ten years but Jess was in there longer so enjoy!**

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

After I fell out of the scanner I went to see if Franz was up in the computer part of this wasn't so I left to go to his house.  
He wasn't there I went into town man, alot had changed! I saw a store that sold calendars this was the year 2007  
_WHAT! I'VE BEEN IN THAT WORLD FOR TWELVE YEARS! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!_ I thought." Hey you! Kid why are you not in school"!  
said a man behind me I turned around and made up something real quick. "I had to go shopping for my mom shes sick and she called  
my school to tell them I couldn't go to school today." That was probably the worst lie I ever told but he bought it. "Oh sorry about your mom hope she feels better." And with that he left.I realized I had to make an identity for myself because technically I'm supposed to be  
an adult.I headed back to the factory to see if I could hack into the department of records.I had been a pretty good hacker before I guess  
I could try it again. First I had to make a name up so I went with **Jess Alex Payne** next was my fake birthday...I picked **November 15** **1993**  
after I finished the not so important stuff ... I had to pick a school to go to so I picked a school aelita said her dad went to  
as a teacher at some kadic first day of school was in two weeks, that was plenty of time to get of all ready. I had to change my clothes and hair. I had made a fake credit card so money was no option.I was on my way to my first stop new clothes! I had picked a mauve shirt with short sleeves that were black at the end. I got a black short skirt with mauve boots with fur at the top of them and the sides.I saw some black armings and had to get came my hair, I dyed two sides of my hair black(like Sam's)  
but kept my hair light brown.I was I was alone I decided to get a pet from the local pet were so many, but I needed a quiet pet so I was either getting a rabbit or a cat I went with a rabbit don't smell as much in my was a cute little rabbit with an orange body and grey paws,ears,tail and around her once without my family I felt happy.I walked back into  
the forest I felt like I was being watched.I looked back and felt relief that it wasn't the was a boy about my age with brown hair  
and weird looking eyes? His shirt was red and his pants were blue jeans with white shoes just stared at me with a blank face.  
"What do you want? get lost!" I said man! this kid was weird when I looked in his eyes I noticed they were the same logo like on my  
lyoko suit._Is this that the project Franz was talking about? Maybe he'll take_ me _to Franz!_ I thought. "Um hey kid can you tell my where Franz hopper is?" What I said must have ticked him off because he came at me! Taken back I didn't move until I realized what his intentions were.I ran toward the factory like a rabid wolf was on my of nowhere this boy shot out and hit the first was the weirdest boy I've ever seen his hair was blond with a purple spot in the middle of his clothes were purple, pink and boy had terrible fashion poor new pet was scared out of her mind.I left these two boys fighting as headed back to the factory when I saw some kids walking in they were gonna find the factory! I followed them as they entered they must have already known about it so I had no choice but to sleep somewhere else inside the factory.  
I found an empty room and found a comfy place to sleep the next day I woke up to something hopping on my back I knew instantly  
who it was.I picked up the bunny as I tried to think of names for was a hyper bunny "Hmm do you like the name coffee?" I asked she gave me a funny look. "Ok how bout sugar? "she gave me the you-can't-be-serious look. "Umm I know! you'll be spice hows that?" she liked it.I put her down and got up. "Stay here spice while us some food." Then I it took a long time to get out of the store they were having a sale a BIG I got what I needed since I didn't have anymore parents I got some junk food and carrots the cashier looked at me like I was crazy.I came went back to my hiding place where spice came to greet me hopping up and down.**13 days later** Finally the first day of I could start my life just maybe Franz would be have changed alot since I was here kids acted different they wore clothes that I guess were in fashion.I bumped into this girl with black hair she had two boys following her "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU JERK!" she yelled. "Sorry" I mumbled  
she hit my backpack as she passed.I grabbed her hand and looked dangerously in her eyes "Don't you ever touch my stuff again"  
I let her hand go and went to find my room.A man came out of the building I was heading to and said "you must be Jess your room is this way".My room was a normal one with light tan walls at least it had some color I thanked the man he left and I started to get unpacked bunny looked as if she was gasping for air._Oh great I got a drama queen_.I thought as I rolled my hopped around the room I unpacked the only stuff I owned. The principal said I could look around since I was new and missed a class so I had a little time before the next school was petty big it had a nice lunch room(I love to eat)and a game room and more.  
I was walking down the hall when the school bell went off kids were running down the halls to get to their next class. I picked the piece of paper out of my pocket and headed to my second class MATH how I hate math.I stepped in the room everyone was staring at me some were shocked (probably my yellow eyes)some laughed some just stared.I felt so small but I didn't want to look weak so I sucked it up and went to the teacher's desk "I'm Jess I just came today" I told him "A pleasure to meet you Jess everyone we have a new student Jess Payne I hope you will treat her well as she stays with us you can find a seat and we will get started."  
I found a seat way in the back because I knew less kids would stare at started our assignments I found that math was really easy like someone had downloaded the answers in my head. I finished first and handed my paper to the teacher I sat back down I was thinking _How could I know the answers I suck at math!_ The teacher handed our papers back to us and I got a perfect A! After a few classes it was finally time to eat.I couldn't decide what to get some kid was yelling at me "hey hurry up I'm hungry!" I looked him and said "my last name isn't Payne for nothing" and with that he backed down.I went with the famous meatballs and gravy.  
As I sat down I noticed that same kid with purple was talking with a group of friends. Thats when I saw her. My best friend in the whole world AELITA! My heart was skipping _SHE'S HERE SHE'S ALIVE THAT MEANS HER FATHER IS_ _HERE TOO!_ But I realized it couldn't be aelita she would be an adult maybe she got married and had a child.I knew I wasn't going to get any answers sitting here so I made a bold move and got up to talk to her. "um I'm sorry but you remind me of someone could you tell me your name please?" I asked "Oh my name is aelita stones" she told me._oh no her_ _name is aelita but her last name is stones_ "Oh um well it was nice meeting you bye" I was so crestfallen it wasn't her but something deep inside told me it was.

**so how do you like it i don't know why some words were missing it's weird but sorry about that I hope you enjoyed it sorry if I misspelled some words**  
**until next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello peoples I'm back with chapter 3 of ALL ALONE poor Jess but don't worry it gets better r and r OH I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO AT ALL JUST MY OCS!**

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling._I swear that was aelita...of course! She must_ _have been in lyoko too!_  
I sat up in my bed stroking my bunny as she fell asleep. Those friends of hers will they believe me? More important will _aelita_ believe me?  
My bunny hopped out of my lap and around the room. It was night so I was in my pjs.I made up my mind I had to go to the factory.I put my clothes on and sneaked outside and toward the factory. It was dark and quiet...to quiet.I pulled the manhole cover off the sewer opening and climbed inside I just hope those kids aren't there.I slid down the rope to the elevator as I pushed the button I was praying I didn't run into them. Thankfully they weren't here I started up the supercomputer when all of a sudden this logo appeared it was that project! Then this black smoke came out of nowhere then it formed into a person. "Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled as I  
backed away from him. He said nothing and walked calmly toward me then he spoke. "you have something I want." he said "what are you talking about?" I said nervously "That code you have.I looked you up Alex. Franz gave you a code I want it." still he was walking toward me "get away from me you freak!" I was trapped I reached my hand out to stop him from getting any closer then it happened. Blue lightning hit him and he was knocked unconscious.I felt like someone drained out my energy.I got up and slowly and crawled to the elevator  
I hit the button as soon as he woke up he tried to stop me but I hit it just in time. But then he came right through the wall! I rolled myself in a little ball and sat in the corner then I remembered what would my parents think if they saw my like this _I'm a_ _coward_ "look at you! your a pathetic little human hold still and cooperate and you will die a fast death." he said as he reached for me "wait where are you taking me?" I asked. "To the scanner room now enough talk come now." The elevator opened and I ran and climbed back up the rope and out of the factory he was on my tail getting closer and closer we passed some houses.I ran into some girl with black hair and black clothes she was the same girl in my math class.I got up and ran toward the school almost there. "gotcha!" I was jerked back he had grabbed me by the arm.  
"let me go who are you!" I screamed then the same girl did some kind of karate and the guy went all static I thanked her and ran off.  
I didn't see him after that. When I opened the door to my room I found myself in math class! My teacher handed me a sheet of paper it was the same problems as earlier today.I had gone back in time! I saw the Goth girl staring at me I quickly gave her a nod and went back to my assignment she had a worried look on her face.I ignored her and finished again.I finished all my classes and went to lunch.  
I got the same food again and sat down farthest away from their group but they were staring at me whispering to each other. Then aleita and that purple boy came up to me. "hi my name is odd and do you know who my friend is?" odd spoke _does he_ _think I'm stupid?_ "yes I met her shes aelita." I said "oh uh well nice talking to you bye." odd and aleita left back to their table.I finished my food and went outside I didn't want to be asked anymore questions.I could feel their stares on me as I left.I was lonely I didn't want to get to know them they were to nosy.I know I have a rabbit but she can't talk back I couldn't tell anyone so I was thinking is it possible to make a living clone? I mean I heard of people making clones could I make a digital copy of myself?  
I would have to make a background for her and she could be my twin sister gosh, I never had a sister before what would it be like?  
I entered the forest and walked towards the factory.  
I didn't see Franz today maybe he left here because the men in black. _I hate those_ _people they killed my family how DARE they!_ _One day they will pay for their_ _crimes_.I reached the factory and tried to figure out this computer better. I only used it a few times maybe if I could just look for the right code I'll find it.  
I realized I would have to go back it was almost time for my next class I left to go back to school I wasn't paying attention to my teachers at all I was to busy thinking of the clone was going to make! Finally I ran back to the factory as fast as my legs could carry me. It was time I searched and searched and found the code but I had to activate a tower I never done it before so I was scared but it couldn't be that bad right?  
"activate tower" I whispered nothing happened then the computer screen had this window pop up it had my logo!(upside down xana sign)I did it I activated a tower! But I felt more energy sucked out of me like I had just woke up. I saw the scanner was online so as soon as I made her kill code proof I would meet her. I was done now I just had to meet her! I went down the elevator and looked inside the scanner there she was asleep I had a sister! This was awesome! "hey sleepy head wake up" I said shaking her she woke up she had yellow eyes like me "who are you?" she sat up  
I wanted to laugh but decided not to. "I'm the one who created you I"m Jess."  
"whats my name then." she said "um your name is Jordan but you can pick a middle name." I exclaimed "ok! I pick max!" she squealed  
"-.- Thats a guys name pick another one." I said "uhhhhh I know! Leah! I like that name!" said Jordan.  
" fine lets make you a background come on." we went up the elevator and to the computer. "ok you will pretend to be my sister you will go by the name **Jordan Leah** **Payne** your bithday is **november 15 **same as mine cause we're twins and do not tell anyone your a clone got it?" I said "Okie dokie loki!" Jordan smiled.  
"just stay here so I can get you some hair dye you can't look exactly like me." I said "what color do you want?" "I like red please!" Jordan said. "Ok anything else" I said "can I have armings like you only with red and blue stripes and a red skirt and a blue shirt with really short sleeves but not sleeveless and I want it purplish light blue and white shoes AND light blue jeans PAWEESSS!" Jordan whined "uhhh ok." I said "if I can find that stuff." I left wondering if I had made the right choice I had somehow found EVERYTHING she wanted.I returned to see Jordan running around looking at everything in sight in the factory. "Jordan! what did I tell you!" I yelled. "oh I was looking around I got bored. wow! You got everything!" she said running at full speed at me! "STOP slow down jord-OOF!" she was hugging me a little to hard. "Jordan I can't b-breath." I said as I gasped for sweet air. "oh sorry Jess I guess I should be more careful." said Jordan. "yeah you think?!" I said still gasping for air. "so when can we leave here I want to see the rest of this world." Jordan was eager to leave  
"soon but for now lets just enter you in my new school." I said I enrolled her in as my sister while she was changing into her new clothes. "ok Jordan time to go and please behave I know your anxious to get to know everyone but you can't act so hyper got it?"  
I exclaimed " yeah I got it so can we go now please please please!" Jordan said jumping up and down. "ok lets go" we walked toward the school I was afraid what if someone got suspicious what would happen to my new sister/clone?

**I know my chapters are short sorry but It takes along time to load a long chapter.I'm trying to make her less mary sue**  
**but don't worry next chapter I will explain her weaknesses and such.**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow the walk to kadic got longer because of Jordan looking at everything in sight "ooo WHATS THAT! CAN I EAT IT? HOW TALL IS THIS THING?" Jordan would not shut up I was already regretting this.

"Jordan"

"THAT BUILDING IS HUGE!"

"Jordan"

"COME ON LETS GO!"

"JORDAN!"

"yes" Jordan beamed. "I do you remember what I SAID!" I snapped "oh yeah something about behaving." Jordan said. "Then behave!" I growled "and don't try to make any scenes."  
We walked to the principle's office "now let me do the talking if he asks your name just say Jordan got it?" I whispered to her "got it!" Jordan chimed. "ok lets enter" I told her we entered the office and I instantly had butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello you must be Jordan you will be staying here with your sister correct?" said delmas

"yes I am I can't wait to go to my room Jess just made me-" Jordan said but then Jess cut in

"carry her bags she gets distracted a lot can we go now?"

"wait why didn't you come the same time as you sister?" delmas asked

"well because it was a last minute decision my sister had to take another flight here." Jess lied  
"I see well you may leave we hope you will find kadic a fun and exciting place." the principal told us as we headed out the door.  
"What did I tell you Jordan!" I snapped. "sorry Jess I didn't mean to I just got excited thats all." Jordan hung her head in shame "lets just go to my room." I growled  
we reached my room and Jordan started unpacking. "listen Jordan you have to keep that your a clone a secret or else people will think your crazy." I warned "why it's what I am." Jordan complained " I know but just don't ok." I sighed "ok I won't" Jordan said  
School was out and Jordan asked everyone their names she was so excited but then when I saw her heading toward aelita and her friends I grabbed her arm and yanked her away "Jordan I don't want you talking to them" I said darkly "why not? Aren't they nice?" Jordan said puzzled

"yes but I know they get a little nosy and I don't trust them"

"thats silly they just want to know you thats all"

"...just don't talk to them ok?"

"but"

"no buts"  
"no! we are going over there now! Jordan said sternly she dragged me over there and they all stared at us "hi my name is Jordan and this is my sister Jess." Jordan chimed "hi I'm Jeremy this is aleita, ulrich, odd and yumi." Jeremy said "I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." "we don't mind at all right Jess!" Jordan looked at me "*sigh* no we don't" I was going to regret this. "first of all we would like to show you something" Jeremy began "does it has to do with a factory and a supercomputer?" I grumbled they stood there dumbfounded "yes it does how did you know" Ulrich asked "none of your business!" I shot at him this time I dragged Jordan. We went into the woods the gang was following us "can't you leave me alone!" I hissed  
"not until you tell us how you know!" Jeremy said then a big black wolf came out of the shadows it had the xana sign it was coming right at me! I hate wolves I hate those things I panicked Jordan wasn't afraid thats because she didn't have a bite mark on her right arm.  
My armings were covering it up.  
I shook all over "get to the factory I'll take care of him" odd said the rest of us ran to the factory after climbing in a sewer, running a few miles and sliding down a rope we were there we headed for the scanner room "uh Jess and Jordan you stay here since you just joined the group" Jeremy said over the intercom. "listen Jeremy I was in the computer before you found out about it so turn on the scanner! I yelled "Jordan you stay here." "fine but don't blame me if you can't fight well." Jeremy warned I hopped in a scanner and it closed up I was lifted in the air and was transported to lyoko. I was so different here I felt stronger I still had to figure out how to fight I watched Ulrich, yumi and aelita. Yumi had fans that could slice through anything, Ulrich had a sword and aelita had glowing pink balls that killed on contact.I looked around I had nothing like that "Jess why aren't you helping?" Jeremy called "I'm out of weapons!" I made an excuse "it says here you have all your lazer arrows" Jeremy pointed out  
"ah I see" I aimed for a monster and shot it into a million pieces. "good aim!" said Ulrich  
"yeah um thanks" I muttered.  
We continued to kill monsters and finally got to the tower. "Go on aelita" yumi told her we didn't go back in time since the attack wasn't in the open. We all were in the lab and Jeremy wouldn't shut his big mouth up. "so I studied your suit and your powers it seems you can only electrocute once every week" Jeremy began "so can I save up my power to electrocute more people!" I said thinking of a certain agent "no only once every week and if you try to do it more than once then you could die." Jeremy warned "crap" I whispered  
"so tell us how you got here." odd spoke up "thats a touchy subject so no." I growled "come on any information you tell us will help us defeat xana at least let me try to get that code." Jeremy argued "no! if this code is so important then it's staying in here!" I pointed to my chest. "you look very familiar but I can't place it yet." aelita mumbled I heard that and smiled at her. "I have to go class starts soon come on Jordan." I snapped dragging Jordan to the elevator.

**next time Jess visits her house!**


End file.
